cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Funktuar's Odyssey
Funktaur's Odyssey was a ProtectoRIte treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and Troy (completely unrelated to the later alliance known as Troy) which was announced on July 17, 2008. The treaty ceased to exist with Troy on August 16, 2008 when they disbanded. =Funktuar's Odyssey= Preamble Troy, and the Random Insanity Alliance, hereby known as RIA, acknowledge their friendship through this treaty. Both Troy and RIA are to remain sovereign, and commit to peaceful relations and mutual respect. The following is a Protectorate agreement between the two alliances; Troy and RIA, to ensure that Troy can grow and prosper, and no wooden horses can spoil their party. Article I Troy agrees that they will become a protectorate of the RIA. RIA will come to the aid of the Troy in all defensive wars that Troy gets involved in. Both alliances are to still remain sovereign. Article II Troy agrees to vote for the RIA approved candidate for team senate. In return, the RIA approved candidate agrees to send chocolate cake to Troy. Article III RIA agrees to help Troy in any defensive wars that they get involved in, providing Troy have a legitimate reason for fighting. RIA will give aid, financially and military to Troy should they require it. If by some strange twist of fate RIA actually needs help fighting a war, Troy may help by joining in on the battle, or by providing both financial and military aid as well. Article IV Troy may do as they wish foreign affair wise, however, if Troy wishes to sign any sort of a pact with any other alliance, it is required that Troy discusses the matter with RIA, just so that everybody knows what is going on. Article V Since commerce is kinda a big deal, Troy and the RIA agree that it'd really be a good thing for both alliances to give each other access to tech deals on our respective message boards and welcome each other to participate in trade circles. Article VI The RIA places it's knowledge and experience to Troy. The RIA will give any and all reasonable assistance to Troy so that Troy can grow and prosper. Troy agrees to come to the RIA with any questions or situations that Troy needs help with. Article VII Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse military or any other hostile action against the other signatory. Should such nastiness happen, both alliances pledge themselves to exhaust all diplomatic solutions, including declaring rouge any member of either alliance who engages in hostilities against the other. Article VIII: Void This Treaty/Pact may be declared void, should either Troy or RIA wish for it to end. For it to be declared void, one or both alliances must tell one another that they wish for it to be void, and provide a reason why they wish to end this Treaty/Pact. The Treaty/Pact will be void after 48 hours from that point and both the RIA and Troy agree to not take aggressive action against the other for, at least, 48 hours after that. Article IX Upon the signing of this document, both parties agree to all articles above, which basically says (in a long and drawn out process) that Troy Powers will become a protectorate of the Random Insanity Alliance. Signed for The Random Insanity Alliance *Azural - Triumvir of Things *Moth - The Triumvir of Funk Soul Brotherhood *Delta1212 - Triumvir of Pink Fluffy Sweets *DrunkWino - Homeless person that does the Foreign Affairs thingy and misspells words *Shadow - Head of Internal Insanity *Vintus - Squee of Recruitment *Dontasemebro - Scrooge McDuck of Economics *Psychotic Dictator - Warmongering Hippy Signed for Troy *Zhaan, King of Troy *Oldboy, King of Troy *Montezuma, Minister of Internal Affairs, Troy *Plastarche, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Troy Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance